Jianxiao Emperor
Sun Jianlong '''(Indralan: 孫建龍; 8 August 4378 - 2 March 4470) is the third Yu Dynasty Emperor of Indrala, who ascended the throne as the '''Jianxiao Emperor (Indralan: 建孝帝; literary meaning: "establishing filiality") after the death of his father, the Jianwen Emperor, on 11 November 4432. The Jianxiao Emperor was a hardworking administrator and is regarded as one of the most influential emperors of the Yu Dynasty. Early life The Jianxiao Emperor was born Prince Jianlong at the Yincheng Mountain Retreat to then Crown Princess-consort Jiang (later Empress Jiang) and Crown Prince Yinju (later the Jianwen Emperor) on 8 August 4378. From a young age, Sun Jianlong was favoured by his grandfather, the Tianshun Emperor. Tutored directly by his grandfather, Sun Jianlong spent much of his youth practicing horseback riding and practicing archery. At age 16, the Tianshun Emperor gifted his favourite horse to Sun Jianlong."Son of Heaven provides on-the-spot archery guidance to National Olympic Team, Prince Jianlong." The Nationalist Bulletin, 14 May 4393. Imperial World Tour In 4395, at age 17, Sun Jianlong was mandated by his grandfather to go on a world tour, alongside his brother Prince Jianhao and sister Princess Fengmian[http://classic.particracy.net/viewbill.php?billid=569047 Imperial Decree Regarding the Royal World Tour, Grand Assembly of Indrala.] . Over the course of three months, Sun Jianlong and his siblings travelled to 13 countries. Contemporary historians attribute this early experience to Sun Jianlong's later skills in the field of diplomacy. Filiality In October 4400, Sun Jianlong's father Crown Prince Yinju fell very ill. Stories of Sun Jianlong's concern for his father reached far and wide, and have become legendary examples of filiality[http://forum.particracy.net/viewtopic.php?p=134221#p134221 "Crown Prince Yinju falls ill, Prince Jianlong exemplifies filial piety." The Nationalist Bulletin, 10 October 4400.]. In 4408, Sun Jianlong hosted a delegation from Hulstria/Gao-Soto[http://forum.particracy.net/viewtopic.php?p=135323#p135323 "Indrala welcomes delegation from Hulstria/Gao-Soto." Taixi Times, 18 January 4408.]. Yi'an scandal In 4409, Sun Jianlong intervened on behalf of tenant farmers in the village of Yi'an, Min Province, who had been exploited by their landlords and threatened by paramilitaries. Sun Jianlong gave the villagers many items from his person, such as his bracelet, encouraging the residents to sell them in order to obtain money. Meanwhile, Sun Jianlong travelled to Meihua, where the landlords were operating out of and chastised them. This resulted in the landlords transferring ownership of their properties in Yi'an to the local residents. For his actions, the residents of Yi'an build a shrine to Sun Jianlong, which is centred around the bracelet which is viewed as a holy relic by the locals[http://forum.particracy.net/viewtopic.php?p=135585#p135585 "Prince Jianlong saves farmers from exploitation!" The Nationalist Bulletin, 18 September 4409.]. In 4414, Sun Jianlong married Lady Yun Meixing. Their first child, Prince Yunzhe, was born in 4415. Crown Prince On 8 March 4419, the Tianshun Emperor passed away, leading to the coronation of Sun Jianlong's father, Sun Yinju as the Jianwen Emperor. Immediately following the Jianwen Emperor's coronation, Sun Jianlong was proclaimed as the new Crown Prince and imperial successor. On 8 September 4419, Lady Yun Meixing gave birth to Sun Jianlong's second son, Prince Yunkai. During the Jianwen Emperor's reign, Sun Jianlong remained a loyal advisor to the Emperor and served in his court. As the Jianwen Emperor's slowly health deteriorated, Sun Jianlong began to embrace more official state activities, while personally tending to the Jianwen Emperor. Reign Sun Jianlong ascended to the Dragon Throne on 11 November 4432 following the death of the Jianwen Emperor. TO BE COMPLETED References Category:Indralan people Category:Yu Dynasty Category:Sun Clan Category:Nobility of Indrala Category:Monarchs Category:Indrala Category:History of Indrala Category:Monarchy